


Akatsuki book club.

by saderaladon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Books, Crack, Faces of dead people used as prints on undergarments, Gen, M/M, MS Paint Art, Politics, Sweaters from the 80s, The Couch - Freeform, Treating assassins badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saderaladon/pseuds/saderaladon
Summary: 11 pictures telling those who would dare to look at them about the reading choices of Akatsuki members.Beware The Couch. :)





	Akatsuki book club.




End file.
